<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>处子作品 by Doubling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358805">处子作品</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubling/pseuds/Doubling'>Doubling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ALL茄 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubling/pseuds/Doubling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>处子作品</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最近论坛里出现了一个匿名帖子，发言称YYGQ下一部片子的拍摄会启用一名新人，是lex的徒弟。粉丝们好奇地去找了一些这位叫老番茄的新人的信息互相分享，大体上感觉还算满意。当开始讨论谁会和这个新人番茄组成固定搭档的时候，匿名楼主闪现感慨，该不会这个新人第一部就拆掉了boy和lex这么多年的组合吧，这我接受不了的。<br/>这种担忧引起了爆炸式的反响，不少人甚至宣称如果老番茄的出道作就是和boy的，她们就拒绝收看。<br/>花少北看着自己神不知鬼不觉地成功激起了民愤，得意地把帖子转发给了某幻，“幻导，你看嘛，番茄的出道作当然还是得和我拍啊。”<br/>幻指导一声长叹，怎么说也不敢和观众做对，他犹豫了半天，还是把和番茄搭档名单的第一顺位boy划掉了，“那我就要重新考虑剧本了呀。本来我是已经写好了一个校园类型的故事...”<br/>“我有一个idea！”电话那头的花少北突然振奋，嗓门大得他差点耳膜穿孔，“番茄继续是好学生，有一天被班级里的同学带到酒吧，然后就遇到了在那里当驻唱歌手的我，然后我就把他睡了！”<br/>“等一下！”某幻截住话头，“唱歌我们还得考虑后期配音，北子哥你尝试一下调酒师这个角色好吧。”<br/>花少北是开心了，某幻开始难受了。本来定好的校园场景突然多出一个酒吧场景，一笔费用横空出世。他只能祈祷这次的收益能达到预期的效果，期待老番茄和花少北能做出个好配合。</p><p> </p><p>老番茄之前也是观摩过几次自己师傅的拍摄现场的，但实战拍摄经验还是为零。校园场景的戏很短也很快就结束，录影棚里已经搭好了简易吧台，一会儿的重头戏就在这地方上演。他坐在旁边正紧张得不行，就看到了lex和boy面带慈爱的微笑朝他走过来。<br/>“你们不会要留在这儿看吧！”他吓到直接站起来。<br/>Lex把他又按回座位，“看看徒弟的出师作品不可以吗？你也不是没看过我。”<br/>老番茄又看他身边的王瀚哲，“那你...怎么也要看啊...”<br/>Boy摸摸他的头，“我们之后肯定也会有合作的嘛。”<br/>无力反驳，老番茄还是坐在那里攥着自己的校服袖子半天不松手。某幻导演跑过来安抚他的情绪，“没关系，不要紧张，按台本来走就可以了。”说实话，老番茄现在的状态和他要在戏里演的那个角色很相近，这还是挺有利于拍摄的。</p><p> </p><p>花少北的标志特征是在眼下有花朵形状的纹身，是YYGQ里面人气很高的美型攻。他稍微化了点符合夜店特征的妆，气质有一丝妖冶，过来拍了拍老番茄的肩膀，“一会儿合作愉快。”然后转身就进了吧台，跟某幻聊了起来。<br/>某幻导演再三交代，今天可是买了一瓶三百块钱的白葡萄酒，喝酒戏千万一次过。<br/>王瀚哲没忍住笑出了声，“他今天怎么还装上高冷了哈哈哈哈哈？不是他自己拼死拼活地硬是要和老番茄拍他的出道作吗？”<br/>Lex还是能看出自己徒弟的反应，在他眼前晃了两下手，“怎么了？看帅哥看傻了？”<br/>回过神的老番茄捕捉到了关键信息，“什么！居然是他主动的吗！”他积压的紧张有一部分化解成了期待，朝着镜头前走了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“action！”<br/>“第一次来？”花少北漫不经心地把手里的酒瓶抛起又接住，眼睛一直停留在老番茄身上打转。老番茄是真的有点慌乱，点了点头就一直盯着自己的衣服下摆，不敢和他有任何眼神接触。<br/>花少北觉得他手足无措的反应很有趣，微微笑了一下，把刚调好的酒推到他手边，“哥哥请你喝一杯吧。”<br/>老番茄似乎是为了证明自己是个男子汉，接过来一饮而尽。<br/>酒精把脑子的理智烧掉一根弦，接下来又是一长串的成年人的成熟挑逗和好学生的手足无措。酒吧已经快到了打烊的时间，原本喧闹的人影都已寥寥。<br/>花少北半个身子探出吧台，捏着老番茄的下巴主动和他接吻，柔软的舌尖破开他紧闭的牙关，挤进口腔掠夺呼吸的时候也要挑逗他生涩的唇舌和他互动。他把人吻得气喘吁吁，眼睫毛上都挂了星星点点的泪花，然后把番茄泛红的脸略微偏向镜头，把他意乱情迷的表情全部收录进去。<br/>“卡！”某幻盯着监控屏喊了停。<br/>花少北有点意犹未尽地咬了一下老番茄柔软的唇瓣才松开他。</p><p> </p><p>“前戏好长。”lex撑着下巴专业吐槽，“这就是出道作吗爱了爱了。”<br/>一旁吃瓜看戏——还真是看戏——的boy回想起自己的出道作，就是和身边这位lex拍的。当时的公司并没有把他当做主推，他的首次出镜是在一个和YYGQ合作的三角关系的剧情里，与lex上演了一段比较激烈的偷情戏码。拍摄的时候就可以称得上特别合契，放送后的反响也极其高涨，他的热度甚至超过了那场戏的主要剧情。<br/>然后他就被挖过来和lex开始长期搭档了。<br/>他们都知道在这个行业不存在完全固定的搭档，像lex和boy这样稳定输出的搭档也免不了新人加入，尝试碰撞出不同的化学反应。<br/>但是他们两个之间的特殊之处可能就在于，他俩私下也做。</p><p> </p><p>被lex吐槽太长的前戏总算到了尾声，老番茄整个人都快和煮熟了一样，强撑着抓住吧台的边沿保持平衡。花少北的手指漂亮纤长，沾满了润滑在好学生的后穴里不紧不慢地进出，把他胸前的两个乳首都舔咬得红肿起来，湿漉漉的乳肉在镜头的拍摄里泛着色情的光。<br/>柔软穴壁挤压着作乱的手指，一抵就轻而易举地摸到了他的G点，老番茄克制不住地叫出声，慌张地想把腿合起来。结果一条腿就被抬高到腰侧，反而把穴口暴露得更明显。手指抵着那块软肉快速地摩弄，让他几乎是哭着说出了台词。<br/>“哥哥...别碰那里...求求你了哥哥...”<br/>他爽昏头到不知道自己脱口而出的是台词还是心里的实话。<br/>花少北喜欢剧本之外的东西，就比如现在他应该说几句安抚的话哄哄他然后直接插进去。他眼睛一动，某幻就意识到这位又要开始自由发挥了，转身就去盯着照花少北的机位。<br/>他没有用语言安抚，而是直接凑上去亲吻。老番茄有点惊讶，这并不是剧本里的内容，但是看幻导没有喊停的意思就还是继续迎合。粗大性器进入的时候逼得他从鼻子里哼出一声软软的呻吟，他伸手抓住花少北的肩膀向后躲，后背撞到身后的吧台，无路可退。埋在身体里的阴茎没有等待的意思，紧跟着向内里的湿热狠劲儿顶弄。<br/>“啊...好舒服...呜哥哥...好喜欢...”老番茄真是很容易就掉眼泪，没被操两下就哭得眼角都红了。他叫床的声音过于温柔和克制，听起来就是想让人把他搂在怀里再凶一点操，让他放开了叫出声来。</p><p> </p><p>花少北把人牢牢控制在他和吧台之间，被抬起的那条腿内侧被撞得绯红一片，他每次都狠狠地顶在他的G点上。老番茄察觉到一点失控，按照时间来说他们还需要再交换几次体位再射，但是他的敏感点被快速又用力地完全把玩于他体内的性器上。过分超出的快感让他连停止的话都说不出口，张开嘴就是嗯嗯啊啊的溺于情欲的调子。<br/>某幻看着画面察觉出不对，直接喊了卡。<br/>花少北很想翻个白眼，如果不是因为眼睛小翻了也看不出来的话。他有点不满地从老番茄紧致的穴口里抽出来，接过场务递过来的毛毯坐到旁边喝水。<br/>Lex拎着毛毯把老番茄裹住从吧台上带下来，他腿有点发软，坐下来喝了点温水。花少北也裹着毛毯坐过来，看上去很关心但实际上很关心什么时候能继续开拍，“你没事儿吧老番茄？”<br/>他的嗓子有点哑，“还好...”<br/>王瀚哲在线贴心指导，“你不能硬莽啊花少北，那样他很容易就射了。”lex点头称是，“对的，阿茄敏感点很浅的。”<br/>“不是，你们两个为什么会知道啊？”花少北有点裂开。</p><p> </p><p>在某幻的指导下，下一场将采用背后式。老番茄近乎是跨坐在他腿上被艹，整个人的正面被摄像头记录得一览无遗。花少北坐在吧台内侧的软沙发上，从背后环抱住他，一边向里面深顶一边摸上他坚挺的乳头摩挲。他这里也很敏感，揉捏了两下就软乎乎地撒娇喊哥哥。<br/>花少北一路从脖颈亲到耳垂，咬着他的耳朵问他，“看看自己有多湿...你怎么化成一滩水了呀？”<br/>“唔...太舒服了...”老番茄确乎是很享受的样子，比刚才那个完全失控的状态要游刃有余得多，“谢谢哥哥...”<br/>他本来就经常说谢谢，是礼貌谨慎的人。但是这个时候说出来的谢谢比平时诱人了不少，嘴上的文明用语和身下的淫荡动作形成鲜明反差。就是这种时刻会让人同时产生毁灭欲和呵护欲，想要折断天使的羽翼让他陷入恶魔的欢淫。</p><p> </p><p>有一说一，某幻还是会写剧本的。Lex和boy交换了一个肯定的眼神。<br/>这里必是转折点。</p><p> </p><p>花少北把人转回身来，老番茄岔开腿跪在沙发上，滚烫的性器在他体内转了半圈，又直接顶到那块软肉。他一声惊叫腰更软了下去，还没等回过神来就已经开始了新一轮激烈的抽插，拍打的声音和交合处的水声过分淫靡。每一次都直接戳在G点让他有点失控，花少北还在舔他的耳廓，把水声放大给他听。<br/>“嗯...不要了...我要...我要...”他颤抖着手去摸自己的阴茎，花少北直接握了上去开始撸动，拇指快速地滑过他流水的龟头，又使坏地堵住小口。<br/>“你是要还是不要啊？把话说清楚点好吗？”光听语气他好像还挺委屈的，但是下半身可没有委屈自己，顶到最深处的时候还要用力从他的敏感点蹭过去。手上的速度也在加快，双重的刺激让老番茄又开始掉眼泪。又一次猛烈地冲撞之后他就射了，白浊全部喷洒在两人之间，顺着他漂亮的胸部线条往下淌。</p><p> </p><p>他呼吸还没调整均匀，就被放倒在沙发上。明明自己已经射过了，可是穴肉还是拼命吮吸着体内的肉棒。老番茄接受拍摄都没有觉得羞耻，然而身体的渴求让他又脸红了。<br/>“让哥哥也射，好不好？”花少北把上他的细腰，没有打算得到回答的意思。<br/>但是老番茄看着他，小小声地说了一句好。<br/>他的诱人确实就是在这不合时宜又戳人性癖的礼貌。<br/>花少北耐着内里高潮之后过分的紧致，操弄了几十下之后就拔了出来，把精液射在他的大腿内侧，似乎烫得他在抖。镜头跟过来，对准他还在微微翕动的穴口，已经被操得泛红，有一些不知道是谁的精液流到了边缘。</p><p> </p><p>还差最后收尾的镜头，不过这不重要。重要的是，还会有一场盛大的宴席庆祝老番茄的出道作。<br/>花少北伏在他的耳边，“多谢款待。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>